


Day Seven

by CsjLam



Series: Six tbhk au [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Six tbhk au, ghost Kat defeats loneliness with the power of friendship (and slight Katanna)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: Anna and Cathy break into the school in the midst of their holiday to visit a friend.–––This takes place after chapter three of Toilet-Bound K Howard, beware of spoilers!
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Series: Six tbhk au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064648
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Day Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Did I plan this day as the seventh because Kat is the seventh mystery? Maybe.... ;D

Two figures trudged along a snowy path, leaving a trail of footprints behind them. One of them carried an object with the outline of an umbrella, while a red charm had been swaying slightly off the ear. The other had a backpack slung on their shoulder, and both of them had been chatting away while they approached Kamome Academy.

“I can’t believe we’re breaking into the school on a holiday.” The person following the one carrying the bag complained, “who would even want to go back to school?”

“Kat is lonely without us! We gotta visit her at least once!” The other replied, and as they continued to walk towards the gates of the academy.

“When did Hanako get a nickname?” The student with asked, which led to a short explanation from the other.

“Well, both of your names sound the same, so I decided to call her Kat while you’re Cathy!” They smiled while looking up at the top of the metal gate.

“I don’t approve of the nickname Hanako gave me.” Cathy grunted out, her gaze drifting towards the actual building of the academy.

“Her name’s Kat, and if you don’t like the nickname purely because she gave you it, then I don’t think there’s a problem with me calling you Cathy, right?” They countered once again, causing Cathy to sigh in frustration as she grabbed onto one of the metal bars of the gate.

“Whatever.” The blue exorcist pouted, then perked her head up, fixing her stare onto the top of the gate as well.

“So, how do we break in?”

A ghost laid their head onto the glass window, their hollow eyes examining the environment outside. The moonlight shined into the room, causing the ghost to appear slight transparent. They ran their hands onto the surface of the window as they sulked alone.

The scenery was gorgeous outside, everything had been covered in snow, but the ghost couldn’t enjoy the view.

The ghost wanted to be able to enjoy the company of their friends instead. Even if they managed to make a few acquaintances in the school, they still can’t hang out with them, not during the holidays. She would’ve cursed the school for this, but as they saw the bright smiles and joy behind the students as they ran out of the school, they decided to give up.

They reached for the charm hanging from their neck, their fingers clutching onto the “K” symbol as if it were their lifeline.

To many, the holidays brought them warmth, happiness and companionship. To the ghost haunting the school’s toilet, it meant the exact opposite. Their lifeless body felt colder than ever, even if their body had lost all of its senses already, the atmosphere made them feel distant. All they could do was watch as the snowflakes slowly descend onto the ground, blending into one with all the snow on the ground.

It was ironic how they could grant the wishes of humans, but now, they were making a wish themselves. They wished to see their friends again. The ghost knew that the wish was impossible for them to achieve, they were forever bound to the academy, there was no way they could escape the confines of the school anyways.

They wished for Anna to be here. She would always beg the ghost to let her off of toilet cleaning duty, and even though it happened almost every single day, it was always fun to start another banter with the student. There was so much the ghost wanted to tell her, there were so many things they wished the two could do.

Even if their first action would be to attack the ghost, they wished for Cathy to be here. At least they would have something else to do apart from staring into space, and although none of them would want to admit it, but their fights were actually quite fun. The two would always end up taking things too far, and it usually ends up with Anna trying to calm things down.

After the fateful day where Anna made the choice to summon Hanako of the girl’s bathroom, the toilet was filled with laughter and random shenanigans. Every student goes back home after class ends, but Anna and Cathy would head to the toilet instead, because they knew that the ghost would be waiting.

Everything was going great, they joked, they studied, they sparred. If the circumstances weren’t so weird, maybe they could’ve been great friends.

The ghost peered downwards, their eyes landing on the floor of the washroom.

If only they could forget everything that happened before Anna. If only they weren’t so desperate.

If only Anna and Cathy were here right now.

“Wow, the school’s creepy at night.” Anna strolled through the hallway, with the bag still slung over her shoulder.

“That’s the thing that creeps you out? Not the fact that there are literal ghosts in this school?” Cathy pointed out, raising her voice slightly as she asked.

“We’ve been dealing with ghosts for a long time now, you of all people should be used to supernaturals.”

“Still doesn’t justify the fact that you think the school at nighttime is creepier.”

The two continued their chatter as they explored the academy. Cathy walked behind Anna, grasping tightly onto her staff as they continued. She wasn’t going to relax just because it’s the holidays. She knew for a fact that supernaturals were all around them at the moment, even if they were weak spirits, she had to be on guard.

The exorcist wasn’t too happy about visiting Hanako, or as Anna liked to call them, Katherine.

The memories of the 4PM Bookstacks plagued her. They were like a swarm of fog always clouding her mind, they always found a way to strike her, no matter how hard she tries to forget.

She didn’t regret interrogating Hanako for the truth, but the fact was just too hard to accept.

After learning about the secret Hanako had been keeping from them, she refused to touch anything related to the history surrounding the six wives. She wasn’t prepared. The temptation she had experienced were all excruciating, but she still didn’t do any research. She didn’t want to know.

After all that time of seeking out the truth behind everything, the last obstacle was herself.

She still didn’t get along with Hanako, but after that day at the fifth mystery’s boundary, the two had shared an unspoken pact.

The two swore to protect Anna. Cathy held her spirit staff close, and her mind was on high alert as they wandered through the empty school. In case any supernaturals had made an attempt to ambush them, Cathy would be ready to strike back at any time, not even if that supernatural was Hanako themselves.

“We’re almost there, you ready?” Anna turned around, stunning Cathy, who was deep in her thoughts.

“I...yeah.”

The two marched on forward towards the entrance of the washroom, and as Anna gathered her energy, she bursted right into the washroom.

“Surprise!”

Katherine was sure that she would be alone. She deserved it after all the sins she committed. She perked her head up, and she leaned away from the window.

At that moment, a white spirit had flew towards her, bumping her on the side of her torso. The little tickle brought by the small blob had gained Katherine’s attention. She looked down at the hakujoudai bumping into her, and she raised her eyebrows while the spirit continuously spun around her.

“Whoa! What’s wrong?” The ghost asked the spirit, which had plotted itself down onto their palm as soon as Katherine had extended it out. The seventh mystery watched as the spirit kept on swirling in a small circle, which she interpreted as it being enthusiasm. The ghost lifted an eyebrow up and sighed to the spirit, “you’re going to have to give me more hints than this.”

Still, after Katherine’s request, the spirit still couldn’t inform her of their discovery. Dejected by this, Katherine floated towards the exit of the washroom in hopes of clearing her mind, as well as curing her boredom. However, a student had rushed into the washroom at the same time, shocking Katherine with not only their appearance, but their sudden screaming.

“Surprise!” Anna yelled out as she jumped right into the ghost, who caught her in a hug.

“Wha-” The ghost mumbled out while Anna had trapped her in the embrace, with another figure sauntering into the scene behind them.

“That could’ve ended badly if you two didn’t have that curse thing going on.” Cathy brought up the potential accident that might have occurred. Luckily, the two had been bound by the curse of the mermaid, allowing Anna to be able to make physical contact with the ghost, unlike normal humans.

“How did...” Katherine trailed off as she was released from Anna’s hug.

“We broke into school just to see you!” Anna beamed, her joy dripping off of every word.

“I got dragged along.” Cathy added onto Anna’s statement, raising her hand to get the ghost’s attention.

“You...you two didn’t have to, I was fine—”

“It would get lonely if we didn’t visit, right?” Anna interrupted the ghost, with a bright grin spread across her face.

“That’s not a problem, you really didn’t need to do this.” Katherine kept on repeating her opinion, but as she tried to mumble on as to why they shouldn’t have come, Anna had already moved on to another topic. She dropped her bag onto the floor, then knelt down to rummage through the stuff inside.

“I don’t know what you would like for a present, so I brought a few things with me!” Anna said while she searched through the bag, but a panicked Katherine had stopped her in the process.

“You really don’t have to bring me a gift! It’s fine!” She exclaimed as she placed her hands onto Anna’s to stop her. Anna tilted her head at the ghost, and she could’ve sworn that she saw the ghost’s face flush slightly.

“I insist! I already brought them here, so why don’t you just—”

“You two being here is already a great present, I don’t think I need another.” The seventh mystery admitted, scratching the back of their head in the process to ease their mind.

As soon as Anna heard it, her eyes had widened in shock. She was dumbstruck after Katherine had shouted out that sentence, and the only thing she could do was smile madly at the sentence.

A scoff could be heard from another person, and the two turned their attention onto the exorcist, who watched their exchange unfold with curiosity.

“You two are idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If somehow you stumbled onto this without reading the main fic, please check it out if you’re interested! :D
> 
> Visit my tumblr (ender1821) if you wanna!


End file.
